United Azeroth Initiative
The United Azeroth Initiative is a treatise presented to the Senate by one Tenevus Stromheart of the Silver Hand of behalf of the church of the holy light. Contents -The Document reads as follows:- The United Azeroth Initiative Proclamation Forward: Through the course of Azerothian history, mortals from all walks and corners of life have sought to secure peace for their people. In doing so, despite honest and noble intentions, the means and manners for which peace and security were secured were ,and still are, often considered to be illicit by many definitions. Henceforth, with the signing and enforcement of this proclamation, its contents shall be rendered into effect amongst its honest and true signees. Article of Intent: The United Azeroth Initiative Proclamation is designed and set for indoctrination for the following purposes: -1: To establish a universal code of ethical conduct between organisations enabling them to operate without the concern of the following (but not limited to): Espionage, security infiltration, document fraud, unjust libel or slander, and physical and unreasonable confrontation outside the realm of self defense. -2: To spread the articles of the The United Azeroth Initiative and its subsequent accords to new and well-aligned signees so long as they be of willing and beneficial motive to the Alliance and swear, upon signing, to adhere to the articles within. -3: To usher in establishment under The United Azeroth Initiative to apply to all signees to continue order where it is needed, if it is decided to be needed by the associate signees on the majority vote of necessity. Proclamation Articles: Article One: No affiliate signee of The United Azeroth Initiative Proclamation shall, without the consent of its associate signee peer, engage in the act of espionage or any derivative of such. All affiliates shall inform their signee peers in the event an investigation is requested. Article Two: No affiliated organisation within the consigned members of The United Azeroth Initiative shall publicly, as a organised stance as an organisation, denounce (without legal and merited truth) or slander a fellow organisation within The UAI. This article extends to libel additionally. ** Infraction on this shall express the desire for the offending party's wishes of having themselves removed from the UAI and will happen if proper, unoffending evidence is proposed. Article Three: No signee, or member of an affiliated organisation amongst signees shall harbour false documents or pen them in any nature, nor shall they, or their affiliates transfer -knowingly, false documents unless transporting false documents as evidence to be processed. Article Four: Nor shall any associate signee have the right to enforce demand of information from another member of an affiliated organisation, unless one of the following situations rears itself present: I) Requesting information regarding alleged assassination or attempt at assassination. (See Statute of Trust) II) On the expressed consent of the targeted signee. The Statute of Trust: In no time or instance shall a signee or their consigned affiliates seek to plant false information in order for an infraction to take place. By signing this proclamation, so too does the signee agree to trust, unless obvious evidence presents itself, that their fellow signers too abide by the above articles. Statue of Infraction: In the event, outside the restrictions of the Statue of Trust are breached or a public offense against the Articles are infringed upon, the offending party shall have the right to defend themselves at a junction hearing amongst The United Azeroth Initiative's prime signees. If evidence is sufficient, the offending party shall be relieved of their vows of affiliation to the Proclamation. Reasonable Evidence: The United Azeroth Initiative, being a union of trust and compromise, takes into account that not all signees may honor these ethical boundaries and thus, evidence against fellow signees by only direct means, such as written evidence and unaffiliated first-person account must be presented. The defendants shall always be offered the right to defend their innocence until these proper and unquestionable means can be found. Leadership Clause: Never, in the history, present or future within The United Azeroth Initiative's working tenure, shall its regulations and protocol be demanded or amended by a single person. Any signee of the initial proclamation has the right to put forth a possible bill which will be considered by all current signees all to be done in an unconventional non-council-like fashion. Amendments pass with a majority vote for a bill and bills pass with a unanimous vote. So say we, the signers of The United Azeroth Initiative Proclamation, X